fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Remus
|kanji = レムス|rōmaji = Remusu|alias = The Eraser NO FUTURE|name = Remus|race = Demon (Etherious)|gender = Male|age = 400+|height = 6'3"|weight = 212 lbs.|hair = Brown|eyes = Brown|affiliation = Occultus Demon Lords|previous affiliation = Tartaros|occupation = One of the Demon Lords of Occultus|previous occupation = Tartaros Demon|team = Demon Lords of Occultus|base of operations = Yomi Cube (Former)|status = Active|curse = Vacuo|weapons = Many Stored Inside his Pocket Dimension}} Remus is one of the Demon Lords of the nation Occultus. He was once a member of Tartaros, but left the guild after the civil war with Tartaros had ended, going with Absalom to found Occultus. Remus generally thought of the demons hatred for humanity unnecessary and impractical, which led to his actions during the war. Appearance Remus is a muscular man with highly toned abdominals and biceps. He has short brown hair, which goes upward in a tuft at the front. He has a brown stubbly beard sas well, pointed ears, and sharp canines. His right eye is brown, but the left has a red Curse circle on it that glows whenever he activates it, replacing his traditional iris and pupil. Above this eye he has tattooed the words NO FUTURE. Under normal circumstances however Remus wears an eyepatch over his eye. He wears a skin tight short-sleeved black shirt, which has a white image on the left shoulder that looks like an eye. He wears white and black striped pants, with a cloth wrapped around his waste, sporting the same color scheme. Remus himself is deemed attractive by many individuals, but those that know his personality wouldn't even try to flirt with him. In his Etherious form he takes the form of a wolf, making him similar in appearance to a werewolf. In this form his muscles grow in size, ripping his shirt off, and turning his skin grey. He gains sharper teeth, claws, and brown fur that covers his entire body, especially the back of his head, making somewhat of a mane-like hair design. His now furry ears move to the top of his head, and he gains a wolf snout. His sclerae also turn yellow, while also causing his iris and pupil in this eye to disappear, and Remus' Curse circle grows to cover his entire eye, although it's somewhat see-through. Lastly Remus grows a large bushy tail. Personality Remus is socially awkward, having no idea how to act around people or even other demons. Despite this he still tries to be nice to people, even though it comes off as quite bizarre. In front of others of great importance, or those who he finds attractive, Remus quickly becomes flustered and almost completely shuts down. If Remus gets close to someone however, his awkward exterior melts away and he acts comparatively normal to this individual. He often shows dog-like loyalty to these individuals, rarely leaving their side. When he was created 400 years ago Remus' personality was considerably different. He was still socially awkward, but for different reasons. He acted detached and sad all the time, eventually leading to his tattoo. However due to encouragement from guild members, Remus eventually lightened up, and stopped being so gloomy. Remus also, despite having great pride as an Etherious, does not hate or belittle humans. He has no problems with them, which is why he defected from Tartaros and joined the country of Occultus as one of the Thirteen Demon Lords. He also is considered a gentle soul. He prefers not fighting, and avoiding confrontation whenever possible, only fighting when he absolutely needs to. Remus' biggest flaw however is his insecurity over his tattoo over his left eye. This leads to people calling him NO FUTURE, making him uncomfortable and defensive over why he has it in the first place. When being consistently called NO FUTURE, his defensiveness can quickly give way to rage, making him involuntarily transform into his Etherious Form, and viciously attack the perpetrator. History Remus was created over 400 years ago by Zeref for the sole purpose of killing him. This caused Remus to become distraught, thinking that after he kills Zeref there would be no future for him. After a while this mentality caused him to tattoo the words NO FUTURE over his Curse circle eye. However Seilah, one of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros, comforted him, saying that after they kill Zeref they will create a new future together. Seilah's friendship and kind words towards Remus lifted his spirits, causing him to become much more jovial. When Absalom and Mard Geer started the civil war in Tartaros, Remus joined Absalom's faction, believing more in his ideals, while Seilah chose to stay loyal to Mard Geer. This caused a rift between the two to grow, which eventually led to a battle between the two. They clashed many times, but neither was able to defeat the other due to their previous bonds. Along with the other members of the Thirteen Demon Lords, Remus eventually left Tartaros. Curses and Abilities Vacuo: Remus can create swirling, dark-purplish vortexes on his body to use for intangibility, teleportation, and to absorb or release objects and people in his own personal dimension. Remus can also use these vortexes at a longer range with eye sight, capable of making incoming projectiles disappear or removing part of a structure or a person's body. However, that takes longer to take full effect giving the target time to move if they recognize the danger quick enough. A simpler version is to summon swirling spheres from thin air or his hand and launch them. The vortexes look similar to a black hole. This is fitting, as the vortexes Remus can create can have a vacuum effect. It can be a weak as a normal handheld vacuum, allowing him to absorb objects off of people, or it can be incredibly strong, pulling in immensely heavy objects with irresistible force. This Curse is even capable of affecting individuals without mass, or can otherwise become intangible. This allows Remus to even strike enemies that are normally untouchable. The dimension can still be escaped by anyone that can use Spatial Magic, or space related Curses. * Wormhole: '''Remus creates a black hole on his body, which he can use to cause objects to pass through him, or send them to a pocket dimension. He can then discharge objects from this dimension to redirect projectiles and injure foes. He can also use this on people to suck them into this dimension, or even himself. When sucking in himself Remus can reappear anywhere he wants, as long as he knows where it is, acting as a teleportation of sorts. Using this ability he has stored thousands of weapons inside of him, ranging from arrows, to swords, to shields and much more. Remus seems to also have a very large cache of Black Steel weapons, which he uses for his most powerful defenses. Remus can also use this spell to create several wormholes at once, using them to attack his opponent from various angles with any multitude of weapons or spells. * '''Black Vortex: '''Remus creates a black hole in his hand and throws it at his opponent. This acts as somewhat of a ranged version of the Wormhole, as it sucks in anything that it makes contact with into its pocket dimension. This spell can be used in conjunction with Wormhole in order to discharge objects from his body he had previously absorbed with Black Vortex. * '''Eraser Gun: '''Remus uses the circle on his left eye to focus his Curse power into a more concentrated form. He uses this to blast a black hole at his opponent instead of throwing it. Also, rather than completely absorbing the objects it makes contact with, it only absorbs the parts it touches. For example, shooting this spell at a man's chest will only take away their chest, leaving the arms, legs, and head, and killing the victim rather than trapping them. The larger Remus wants to make this attack the longer he has to concentrate his Curse power, giving his opponents more time to dodge, but increasing the lethal effect of the spell. This is considered Remus' signature move, earning him the epithet, "The Eraser". * '''Void Ball: Remus curls into a ball, making his entire body a portal for his Curse to work through. While like this, Remus is capable of flight, allowing him to fly into enemies and transport them. This spell can either use the transportation abilities on his opponents like that of Wormhole or that of the Eraser Gun, but while in his ball form he can't see, making him need to revert to and from his sphere form, and making it dangerous to attempt to use this when allies are nearby. Demon Physiology: Despite his overall appearance, Remus is not human. This is evidenced by several small physical features, as well as some more prominent ones. As an Etherious, Remus is much faster and stronger than an ordinary human, and doesn't require as much nourishment to stay active for long periods of time. He only needs to consume the smallest sliver of food to have enough calories to fight for days. At the same time, said calories can be processed almost immediately. The second he gets more food into his body, he's already bursting with energy, yet it is somehow worth so much more to him than a normal human, or even a Mage. Anything organic can be considered nourishment to Remus, while not needing to worry about cooking food, as he is immune to all conventional illnesses and toxins. He is also naturally long-lived, as Etherious have incredibly long life spans (Remus is over 400 years old). Etherious Form: '''Remus uses an Etherious form, like many others of his species. While in this form, Remus' physical power, speed, and stamina are increased dramatically. This also increases his overall Curse Power. His agility is enough for him to be able to jump around his opponent without them being able to strike back, attacking them and retreating before his opponent even knows that he had moved into their blind spot. His Etherious Form gives off an aura that generates incredible fear, causing those to become paralyzed with it, and unable to move. The stronger willed can free themselves from the effect of this ability however. * '''Void Claws: Remus slices the air to open up portals to his pocket dimension. This technique can also be used on people to separate their bodies and send the affected area through a portal. This technique can kill opponents in a similar manner to the Eraser Gun, or in a manner more similar to the Wormhole technique. Through the second method, Remus can actually remove impurities from individuals, such as tumors, or anyone that's attempting to control the another's body. * Eraser Cannon: Remus gets onto all fours, and uses the circle on his eye to create a larger version in front of his face. He then charges his Curse power into his eyes for a proportionate amount of time based upon how large he wants the blast to be. The Cannon then fires, removing everything in its path from this dimension. This spell is essentially a larger version of the Eraser Gun, but if the entire person is erased at once they will still survive the experience, but be trapped in Remus' dimension. Master Weapons Specialist: Being around for hundreds of years has allowed Remus plenty of time to learn how to use weapons. His training in the art of weaponry is so advanced that he can utilize any weapon he gets his hand on, whether specially crafted or otherwise, as long as the weapon doesn't require a specific user or a magic wielder. He is highly skilled in duel wielding, and is most often seen using a battle axe and scimitar in combat. Other than this he also fights using swords, spears, bow and arrows, and any other weapon of varying lengths and types. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Remus has incredible hand to hand skills. Combined with his physical strength and Curse, he's an incredibly dangerous man to face in direct combat. His general fighting style relies on dealing powerful physical blows, and quickly retreating. While in his Etherious Form, this ability is even more effective, as he can take full advantage of his increased physical prowess. Immense Strength: '''Remus has enough physical strength to easily punch people through stone walls, and knock out semi-powerful enemies in one punch, without using his Curse. His strength is not proportionate to his gental nature, and he actually has trouble controlling his massive power. His jaw strength alone is also impressive, allowing him to rip off a man's arm with just his teeth. '''Immense Durability: Remus's durability is just as great as his strength. He can't be harmed by the average punches or kicks, and can withstand a large amount of punishment from opponents. His nature often causes him to get into long fights that cause him not to fight back, but he can still withstand a large amount of the attacks of his aggressor. His body is often likened to steel. Immense Speed: '''Remus is incredibly fast, despite rarely actually needing to ever get that close due to his Curse. He can out-speed generals in the Occultus army and powerful Mages, allowing him to execute his more close range attacks easier, or use his long range attacks at point blank range, by closing gaps between his opponents very quickly. This overall speed greatly increases Remus' ability to use his Curse. '''Immense Curse Power: Remus has an immense amount of Curse power, equivalent to, if not exceeding that of a guild ace. It was enough for him to be promoted to one of the Thirteen Demon Lords of Occultus, a rank only the strongest of the demon nation possess. This is even more impressive considering Remus' gentle disposition. Equipment Stored in his dimension is a seemingly endless supply of weapons. He possesses several versions of every known weapon to exist, and although not having mastered each weapon due to lack of practice, is proficient enough to not harm himself while wielding them. His favored weapons are Black Steel, a material that allows him to bypass intangibility, and defend against attacks that could somehow nullify his Curse. Relationships Thirteen Demon Lords Absalom: As the leader of Occultus and the Thirteen Demon Lords, Remus holds Absalom in high regard. He looks up to him, thinking of him as the pinnacle of Etherious power and motivation, and strives to be like him. Even during his time at Tartaros, Remus greatly respected Absalom over Mard Geer, a major contributor to why he joined Absalom's side during the civil war. However, like all other demons and humans, Remus will be instilled with great fear when Absalom is angered. Gladius: Remus has no issues with Gladius, but he tries to stay on his good side, as he doesn't like making people angry, something Gladius is prone to. Abyssa: Remus finds Abyssa to be very pretty, but due to her condescending tone, and some stories about her, he usually tries to steer clear of her. Akki: Although she initially thought of Remus as an annoying pest, the two went on a mission together, where Remus' actions caused her to change his opinion of him, and she even showed him her good side. The two are now on much more friendly terms. Haokah: Coco Damshelle: 'Coco makes Remus feel uncomfortable, but for completely different reasons in comparison to other female members of the Demon Lords, or even any other member in general. Her child-like demeanor often makes him confused, and unsure of how to act around her, especially when he knows her age, and the way she acts in her demon form. 'Leia: 'In an effort to make more female friends (as he has none) Remus most often tries to talk to her. However their differing personalities, and Remus' general awkwardness tends to cause Remus to trip up on words and generally embarrass himself around her. He has gotten her to giggle once however with his antics, a feat in its own right. 'Grimoire: Remus and Grimoire are not friends. Due to Grimoire's insatiable lust for battle, he is the one that most often calls Remus NO FUTURE, in order to bring out his Etherious Form. Remus describes him as "the most irritating person he's ever met". Klinge: Remus enjoys Klinge's company, admiring his wish to protect Demon kind, and his devotion to his family. He somewhat envies Klinge, as he has a loving family, while Remus feels as though he'll never get one. Remus also respects his ideals of avoiding needless violence, and protecting the next generation of demons. Tim Drake: Barrett: Barrett and Remus get along very well. Due to his more quiet and peaceful personality, Remus opened up to him quite quickly. He often talks with Barrett, calling him a "good listener", and is almost incapable of stopping when he's around. They also share similar ideals about humans, with Barrett wanting peace with humans, and Remus thinking it's unnecessary to get involved in their affairs. Cervello: Remus knows almost nothing about Cervello, but gets a murderous vibe from him, making him feel uncomfortable whenever they're in the same room. Tartaros Seilah: During their time in Tartaros, Seilah and Remus were very close. Seilah was the first person that Remus ever opened up to, and he cared for her very deeply. During the Tartaros civil war, although the two were on opposite sides of the conflict, and battled numerous times, the two could never bring themselves to kill the other. Mard Geer Tartaros: Remus describes Mard Geer as the "second scariest person he's ever met". He was controlling, sadistic, and incredibly arrogant, earning Remus' passive hatred, as he could never vocalize it out of fear. Mard would often beat Remus into submission using his Etherious Form, simply to make an example of him. If it weren't for Mard, Remus has admitted he might have stayed with Tartaros during the civil war. To himself, Remus often says how nowadays, he could kick Mard Geer's ass. Trivia Remus is the twin brother of Romulus, the founder of Rome in its creation myth. He was killed by his brother to decide who would build a great city (the city that would later become Rome). Remus' personality section of the page went through three changes before the one on this page was chosen. Remus' appearance, Etherious Form and regular, is based off of Free from Soul Eater. Category:Demon Category:Etherious Category:Thirteen Demon Lords Category:Male Category:Occultus